Et si,je trouvais un titre convenable?
by Niight-neko
Summary: Un résumé?Bon...On se lance. Alors, cette fic regroupe des petites scènettes sur Harry Potter avec un autre personnage qui m'appartient. [Fic Abandonnée]
1. Default Chapter

Ce sont de petites scènes que je fais habituellement avec mes perso mais là j'ai décidé d'essayer avec les perso de Harry Potter 

Annonce :

Disclaimer: Donc...Le seule truc qui m'appartienne c'est Night.

Petite info: Night est ma version sorcière comme si j'était à Poudlard et à Gryffondor (Beurk...)

Petite info 2 :Les personnages sont assez OOC ( c'est-a-qu'ils sont pas comme dans les livres)

Chapitre : Scène 1: Au super marché écrit le 20/05/2005

C'était un beau matin de Juillet. Un jeune fille se promenais avec ses amis dans le centre ville de Paris. Elle avait décidé de montrer la France moldu à ses camarade de Gryffondor. Il avaient loué un petite maison hors de la capital. Il avait 16 ans chacun et Rémus avait bien voulut les accompagnés.

Night: Bon, vous voulez faire quoi?

Rémus: Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons rien à manger pour les jours prochains...

Ron: Où va t on trouver de la nourriture?

Hermione: Dans un super marché, banane...

Night (en soupirant): Bon, on y va ou on campe ici?

Ils entrèrent dans le Monoprix du coin, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, ça tombait bien.

Rémus: Bien, on va se répartir les taches. Hermione, va avec Ron au rayon des fruits et légumes. Je vais avec Harry au rayon frais et Night va voir les rayons normaux.

Nighten (y allant): ça roule.

Hermione: Viens Ron, suis moi et fait pas de bétises.

Ils partent en direction des fruits et légumes. Rémus regarde un moment autours de lui et dit:

Rémus: Harry...C'est où les rayons frais?

Harry (soupirant): Suis moi...

Ils vont vers la terreur des frileux, vers le cruel et froid rayon frais.

Pendant ce temps, du cotè des fruits et légumes.

Hermione: RON! Lache ça! On en a pas besoin!

Ron: Mais j'aime bien la forme.

Hermione: Lache ce radis Ronald Weasley!

Ron (obéissant) : okay...

Hermione: Bien...Viens allons voir les autres.

Ils vont vers les rayons normaux et voient vite Night en train de choisir les pâtes.

Night (Apercevant Hermione): Tien, tu tombe bien. Tu prendrais lesquelles? Celle au couleurs différente ou celle au... (s'apperçoit de quelque chose) Où est Ron?

En effet, Ron avait disparu...Elles allèrent cherhcer Rémus et Harry pour leur dire que l'andouille rousse avait disparu.

Harry :Il faut le retrouver!

Night (palissant à vu d'oeil): ...

Hermione: Night? Tu vas bien?

Night: Dites moi que ce que je vois est irréel...

Tous suivèrent le regard de Night et virent...Ron en train de se disputer avec un autre jeune pour...Un paquet de préservatifs.

Hermion: Mon Dieu...

Harry: Je vais le chercher.

Harry, courageux et vaillant mais aussi stupide Gryffondor, alla vers Ron et quelle fut sa surprise de voir que l'autre jeune était un éléve plus jeune de Serpentard. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était là et le jeune serpentard semblait l'ignorer aussi.

Harry:Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi!

Serpentard: Mes grands parents habitent ici et je me suis perdu. Un homme m'a dit de lui rapporter ça pour qu'il m'aide.

Il montra la boite de préservatif. Night essaye de calmer le jeu elle aussi mais Ron hurle:

Ron:Je l'ai vu le premier!C'est pour l'offrir à une amie!

Hermione partit se chercher un corde pour se pendre et il fallut l'intervention du directeur pour que ça se calme. Ron et le serpentard furent jeter dehors et le groupe pu finir les achats. Une fois finit, il allèrent payer et virent Ron les attendant à la port. Ils sortirent puis rentrèrent chez eux.

Ron: On y retournera un jour?

Fin


	2. Scène 2 : En plein cours de potion avec

Titre : En plein cours de Potion avec Snape.

Revoici Night et compagnie en plein cours de potion d'un ennuie…Mortel. Le regard de Night vagabonde dans la classe et tombe sur Draco en train de se marrer. Elle regarde en direction du regard de Draco et voit…Ron en train de baver en dormant. Elle se penche vers Hermione et dit :

Night : Mais comment fait il pour s'endormir avec Snape dans les parages.

Hermione deviens rouge : Disons que la nuit a été assez éprouvante pour lui…

Night soupçonneuse : C'est pour ça que t'était pas là cette nuit…

Hermione pique du nez dans ses notes, rivalisant avec une écrevisse dans de l'eau bouillante. Night tourne la tête et voit que Snape à repérer Ron qui dormait.

Night secouant Ron : Debout marmotte, y a Snape qui rapplique.

Trop tard, le doux et silencieux professeur est au coté de Ron qui dort toujours.

Snape : DEBOUT FAIGNANT !

Snape commence à le secouer de la manière d'un poirier ou d'un pommier mais aucun fruit ne tombe, normal c'est pas un arbre. A la surprise de tous, Ron ne se réveille pas malgré les bons soins de son cher professeur de potion qui semble vouloir concurrencer la rougeur d'Hermione. Night est dans son coin en train de rire avec Harry.

Snape : Mr Potter…Voulez vous avec l'obligeance de réveiller votre imbécile de copain ?

Harry : Non Mr…

Snape se penchant dangereusement vers le jeune Gryffondor : On ne conteste pas mes ordres…

Harry : Là je conteste, il est moins bête en dormant.

Snape : Dites lui au moins d'arrêter de salir ma belle table !

Snape repart vers son bureau en grommelant des malédictions contre « ces andouilles de Gryffondor ». Il tapote le tableau de la baguette et…

Snape tapant sur le tableau avec sa chaise : Ca fait plus de bruit !

Bon…Nous disions donc, Snape TAPOTANT sur le tableau avec sa BAGUETTE et la recette de la potion apparu au dessus. Night marque ce qu'il y a marquer sur une feuille puis commence.

Night : Hermione, je te rappelle que tu es avec moi, cesse donc d'aider Neville.

Hermione : Le pauvre…Il est si nul.

Neville : Hé !

Snape pose violemment sa plume sur son bureau et lance un regard noir à la classe avant de se lever pour aller chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque.

Night à Hermione : L'a un grain ou quoi ?

Harry : Il est toujours comme ça…

Night : Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'Hermione avait changer de tête et de sexe…

Harry Piquant du nez dans son chaudron : Excuse moi…

Ron bouge un peu et Harry lui tapa le crane avec sa baguette. Il n'avait pas prévu que Snape le regarder assez intensément.

Snape : Potter ! Pourquoi taper vous Mr Weasley ! Vous voulez qu'il soit encore plus stupide ou quoi !

Night : Là y a pas de risque, ça arrivera pas…

Harry pouffant de rire : Non Mr, je m'assure juste qu'il dorme.

Snape va répondre mais un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Il se retourne et voit la potion de Neville en train d'exploser. Celui ci est tombé de sa chaise et rampe le plus loin possible du chaudron. Snape est rouge de colère et s'approche du chaudron. Malheureusement pour lui sa cape prends feu en contact du chaudron et il se mets à courir dans la pièce en hurlant comme un demeuré.

Snape : ETEIGNEZ MOI CA !

Draco, courageux dans l'âme, par en courrant vers la sortie mais Snape en train de cramer lui barre la route en lui passant devant. Il recule et bute sur le chaudron qui se met à le mordre. Draco se mets lui aussi à courir et Harry, désirant éviter toute embrouille avec Dumbledore ( c'est méchant un Dumbledore pas content), inonde Snape avec un sort pendant que Night courre après le chaudron qui courre après le pauvre Draco. Night donne un coup de masse (clin d'œil à ma Bethouille) sur le chaudron qui tombe net.

Night : Et voilà, la justice triomphe toujours. C'est que c'est vicieux ces bête là… (clin d'œil à ma copine que j'adore, j'ai nommé Arya)

Draco sautant au cou de Night :Tu m'a sauvé !

Night repoussant le jeune Serpentard : Quand j'aurais besoin d'un esclave ( autre clin d'œil à Beth), je te sonnerais mais pas avant, okay ?

Draco :Ok…

Draco, le super courageux, parti en courrant puis sortit de la classe. Night regarde l'étendu des dégâts : Snape a moitié brûlé et la classe est ravagée. Tout le monde sort en courrant, il ne reste plus que Snape (mais je ne pense pas qu'il aille très loin dans cet état…), Harry, Hermione, Night et Ron qui dort toujours, miraculeusement.

Night à Hermione : Tu as dut beaucoup l'épuiser à ce que je vois…

Hermione devient rouge de nouveau et Ron se réveille comme une fleur.

Ron : C'est déjà fini ?

Fin


	3. Scène 3 :A la découverte du cinéma

Titre : A la découverte du cinéma.

C'était les vacance de noël et Night avait décidé, avec Hermione et Harry d'aller voir un film avec Ron. Ils avait réussit à convaincre Dumbledore d'aller au cinéma comme voyage d'étude pour ceux qui restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances. L'idée fut proposer le soir même et bizarrement tout le monde fut emballé même les Serpentard qui, normalement, ne voudraient pas être en contact avec une chose appartenant à un moldu ou à un Sang-de-Bourde. Cela allait commençait le lendemain même étant donné que les cinéma était très loin, à Londres. Ils furent divisés en plusieurs groupes pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Night se retrouva avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et ,à son grand désespoir, avec Draco. Le Serpentard ne râla même pas d'être séparer de ses 'amis', au contraire. Il furent accompagnés par Snape et Rémus, les deux seuls professeur à être libre ce jour là. Ils prirent donc le train pour Londres. Rémus était en pleine discussion animé avec Snape sur le bienfait de ce voyage. Harry jouait au échec version sorcier avec Ron tandis que Draco regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et qu 'Hermione lisait le programme du cinéma. Night étant partie acheter à manger pour le petit groupe, il est difficilement probable qu'elle fasse une action dans la cabine du train.

Hermione : Nous avons plusieurs choix. Il y a une comédie, un drame, un film d'amour et…Un navet…

Ron : Où un navet. ? C'est bon un navet !

Tous le regardèrent avec pitié puis Night entra avec de la nourriture plein les bras. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione et regarda le programme à son tour. La nourriture était étalée sur le siège à coté d'elle et Ron se précipita pour en manger le maximum possible avant les autres. Personne ne fit attention à lui donc il ralentit la cadence.

Night (Plongée dans la lecture du programme) :Tiens…La comédie me paraît rigolote. C'est quoi le titre du film ?

Hermione : Brice de Nice. Tu crois que c'est bien ?

Night : Non, c'est un vrai navet.

Ron : Où ça le navet ?

Personne n'y fit attention donc il continua à manger ses friandises.

Night : Le Drame, c'est quoi ?

Hermione : Roméo et Juliette façon Rap.

Night : Laisse tomber.

Rémus : Avez vous vu Deux Frère ?

Night : Ouais, il est trop bien. Tiens, il y est à l'affiche, ça vous dirait d'aller le voir ?

Harry (Plongé dans la contemplation de l'échiquier) : Ouais pourquoi pas…

Draco : Je m'en fiche…

Snape : Un film est un film…

Night (Brandissant une croix) : Blaphême ! Vade Retro Satanas !

Le train entra en gare à ce moment là. Ils sortirent du train et allèrent vers le centre ville pour entrer dans le cinéma. Ils bénéficièrent d'un tarif de groupe puis entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était déserte, normal puisque dans la salle 1 il y avait cet abruti de Brice de Nice.

Hermione : Tiens, c'est bien ça

Elle sourit et s'installa au milieu, le meilleur endroit pour bien voir un bon film. Night alla à coté d'Hermione, Ron aussi et Harry à coté de Ron. Draco alla le plus loin possible de Potter donc s'assit à coté de Night. Le professeur Lupin alla à coté de Harry tandis que Snape se plaça au cotés de Draco. Les pubs arrivèrent.

Snape : Qu'est ce que cela ?

Night : Oh rien, des pubs à la noix.

Draco : Pourquoi y en a t il ?

Night : Parce que nous sommes dans une société de consommation et pour que les gens en on même dans leurs lieux de détente…

Draco : Tu paraît au courrant là dessus…

Night : Hé hé… Tu as devant toi quelqu'un qui sihonne les salles de cinéma assez souvent.

Draco : Comment tu fais si tu es à Poudlard ?

Night : Demande à l'auteur, ce sera mieux .

Snape : Quoi ?

Night : Laissez tomber, pouvez pas comprendre.

Le film commença enfin. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix plaintive de Ron se fit entendre :

Ron : Hermione, tu promet que les tigres ne sont pas méchant ?

Hermione (surprise) : Bah bien sur qu'il ne sont pas méchant…

Ron : D'accord.

Le film continua dans le silence. Quelques scènes plus tard, quand le tigre père saute sur un homme et qu'un autre tire.

Ron et Draco : Arg !

Night : Quoi ?

Ron : Le tigre…Il est méchant. commence à pleurer Il a voulut tuer le monsieur.

Hermione tente de le calmer tandis que Draco dit :

Draco : Le tigre…Il a pas tué le moldu… Et en plus le petit s'est fait attrapé.

Night : Silence !

Snape : Le vilain monsieur ! Il a …

Night et Hermione : Ta yeule !

Scène du cirque, on entends le grognement de Lupin.

Harry : Rémus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Rémus : Il a frappé le tigre…Je vais le bouffer !

Night (soupirant) : Au secours…

Scène où le tigre attaque le chien.

Draco : Beurk…Il faut vraiment qu'il sur veille son alimentation…

Night : Drake, Tais toi…

Draco : C'est vrai quoi, en plus ces moldu n'ont même pas réussit à tuer la tigresse…

Night : S'il te plait ! Sinon je te jure que je te fais embrasser Ron de force.

Ron : On m'a parlé ?

Hermione : Rendors toi.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Ron : Hermione…

Hermione : Quoi ?

Ron : J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Hermione : Et bas vas y…

Ron : Mais j'ai peur…C'est méchant un tigre…

Hermione : Demande à Harry.

Ron : Harry ?

Harry :…

Ron : Harry !

Harry :…

Ron : HARRY !

Harry : Hum ?

Ron : Faut que j'aille aux toilettes…

Harry : Okay, je t'accompagne.

Ron : Ouais !

Ils sortirent et Hermione et Night poussèrent un soupire de soulagement. Il y eu un moment de silence. Les deux frères tigres étaient en train de se battre jusqu'au moment où ils se reconnurent et commencèrent à jouer.

Snape : Tiens, ils me rappellent quelqu'un…

Rémus : Si tu veux faire monsieur sarcasme, la sortie est au fond de la salle.

Snape grommela et les deux andouilles revinrent. Le film était presque finit et Night n'avait pas eu le temps de s'émouvoir qu'un cri se fit entendre.

Draco : HIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Night : Quoi ? Qu'est ce quoi se passe ?

Draco : Il va tuer les tigres ! Il va vraiment le faire !

Ron : Quoi ? Ouais ! Il va nous sauver !

Le film touchait à sa fin puis il y eu le générique de fin. Hermione avait les larmes au yeux (clin d'œil à ma petite sœur toute sensible que j'adore) et Night avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elles regardèrent les autres et constatèrent que Snape était égal à lui même avec un petit air crispé, Draco était littéralement collé à son siège, Ron paraissait effrayé, Harry était à moitié endormi et Rémus avait un grand sourire. Ils sortirent en silence.

Night (une fois dehors) : Alors ? C'était comment ?

Ron (n'osant pas sortir) : Hermione, tu jure qu'il n'y a pas de tigres en Angleterre, ni en Ecosse ?

Hermione : Mon pauvre Ron…Il n'y en a pas en Europe.

Ron : C'est quoi l'Europe ?(Et oui, il y en a qui ne savent même pas que l'Europe existe…--)

Harry : C'était pas mal.

Rémus : Raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu t'es endormi…

Harry (Baillant) : Non, je me suis pas du tout endormi…

Rémus esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Hermione pouffa légèrement de rire. Les seuls à rester eux même était Snape, Draco (Normal pour des Serpentard à qui on a enlevé les sentiments) puis Ron (Normal puis qu'il est trop stupide pour comprendre ce qui se passe.)

Draco : ça manquait de sang…

Snape : Tout à fait d'accord.

Night : Vous est votre amour du sang…Normal pour des vampires…

Tous : Quoi ?

Night : Pouvez pas comprendre. L'auteur à lut une fic là dessus.

Snape ( fermant les yeux pour réfléchir) : Je vois…

Ron (fermant les yeux à son tour) : Vous avez de la chance, moi j'y vois rien.

Snape le fusille du regard tandis que les autres soupire, sauf Harry qui est trop crevé pour comprendre.

Night : Je propose qu'on aille dans un restaurant pour le déjeuner.

Snape : Pourquoi pas.

Rémus : Great.

Harry (émergeant) :Quoi ?

Hermione : Rien, je veux bien.

Draco : Je suis partant.

Night : Bien , Let's go !

Ils se mettent en route. A mis parcours, Ron dit :

Ron : Night ?

Night : Quoi ?

Ron : C'est quoi un restaurant ?

Fin.

Note : Alors voilà ma 3 éme scène Je suis assez fière du résultat. J'aurais bien voulut faire un clin d'ail à ma copine et Bêta Lectrice Beth mais ça n'allait pas avec le scénario. Donc voilà ma fic J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser en lisant ça

Note 2 : Vous avez dut remarquer que mes scènes finissent à chaque fois sur un discours particulièrement complexe de Ron. Si vous avez une idée de personnage qui pourrait le remplacer, dites le mois

Note 3 :Je tiens à signaler qu'il est exactement 3 h 04 là et que je viens de finir ce chapitre donc soyez indulgent, merci


	4. Scène 4: Au parc d'attraction 1

Scène 4 : Au parc d'Attraction. (1)

C'était le moment des vacances et Dumby le terrible eut une brillante idée à en faire pâlir d'envie le soleil. C'était en décembre et il neigeait énormément. Dumbledore attendit le repas de midi pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il entre donc dans la Grande salle avec un air enjoué. Plusieurs élèves et quelques professeurs redoutèrent un autre plan foireux.

Harry : Je me demande ce qu'il a encore trouver comme idée farfelue…

Night : Pas un bon truc pour notre survie, je pense.

Hermione : Chut ! on va le savoir très vite.

Ron : Il va parler.

Personne ne prit compte de ce que disait Poil de Carotte et Dumby commença à parler :

Dumby : Je profite de cet instant pour vous dire qu vous n'allez pas vous ennuyez pendant ces vacances.

Severus (murmurant) : Etrangement, je ne le sens pas ce coup là.

Dumby (ne prenant pas garde à ce que dit le maître des potions) : J'ai pris la décision de vous faire aller dans un parc d'attraction…

Il y eut des 'Oh…' d'admiration.

Dumby : …Moldu.

Cette fois ci, il y eu plus de 'Oh…' de déception.

Severus : J'en était sûr…

Rémus : On est pas sortit de l'auberge…

Tous se posait des questions dur la santé mentale de leur très cher directeur. Il y eu quelques évanouissement dont Draco qui était allergique au mot 'Moldu'. Harry, bien que diminué mentalement, compris vite et s'en réjouit d'avance.

Night : Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée…

Ron : Quelle idée ?

Personne ne fit attention àn lui et Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole sans la rendre pour autant :

Dumby : J'ai même formé des groupes. Il y aura deux professeurs par groupe.

Severus : Je ne le sens vraiment pas ce coup là.

Rémus : Moi non plus…

Draco se réveilla sur le champs, bien qu'il étai encore à sa place, et espéra ne pas être avec Potter et compagnie.

Dumby : Premier groupe : Malfoy , Parkinson ( Joie de Pansy mais déception de Draco), Granger ( Premier palissement de Draco), Weasley ( Second palissement de Draco), Drac (Palissement de Night) et Potter (Evanouissement de Draco et étouffement de Night). Les deux professeurs sont…

Severus (se bouche les oreilles) : Dites moi quand c'est fini.

Dumby : Severus Snape et Rémus Lupin.

Rémus : C'est fin… Hé ! Je ne veux pas être avec le graisseux !

Severus : Et moi, je ne veux pas être avec ce loup garou galeux !

Dumbledore les regarda se chamailler et cria aussi soudainement qu'un orage :

Dumby : SILENCE !

Tous se turent et regardèrent le gentil directeur qui avait un air angélique.

Dumby : Je vous ordonne d'accepter mon idée.

Tous acquiescèrent, un Dumby en colère, ça fait mal. Très mal. La suite fut moins mouvementé et il fut décidé que le départ serait pour le lendemain. Ron n'avait toujours pas compris et y réfléchit toute la nuit sans pour autant trouver la réponse à sa brillante question.

Le lendemain, tous étaient présent sauf Malfoy et Parkinson. Dumby le terrible fit un sort d'attraction et ils arrivèrent en 4éme vitesse. Ils fusillèrent du regard le directeur et suivirent les deux professeur en silence. Night faisait la tête, histoire de changer, et Ron semblait pensif. Rémus fusillait du regard un Severus qui faisait pareil en retour.

Draco : On fait quoi ?

Harry : On va au parc d'attraction, Banane !

Draco : Je sais, je parlais des attractions. Espèce de larve informe.

Harry : Abruti de serpentard !

Draco : Espèce de…

Hermione : ça suffit ! Professeurs, dites quelque chose !

Severus : 15 points en moins à Gryffondor !

Rémus : Je ne suis pas d'accord ! 15 points en moins à Serpentard !

Severus : Face de Griffon !

Rémus : Cul de Poule !

Severus : Tronche de veracrasse !

Rémus : Espèce de débile doublé avec un trisomique de Serpentard !

Hermione : Voyons, professeurs !

Mais il ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent l'enguelade sous les regards attentifs des élèves qui comptaient les points.

Night : On est pas dans la merde…

Fin.


	5. Scène 4: Au parc d'attraction 2

Scène 4 : Au parc d'attraction (2)

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres et prirent le bus jusqu'au parc. C'était un début d'après midi froid mais magnifique. Il fut décidé qu'il y aurait visite de la maison hantée.

Rémus : Bien, je vous rappelle que l'utilisation de la magie est interdite.

Ils allèrent vers la dite maison hantée. Night avait été assez réticente, elle avait horreur de ce genre d'endroit, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours aussi surexcités, Draco et Pansy râlaient, Ron était toujours autant pensif et les deux professeurs ne disaient rien. Ils étaient, bien évidemment, habillés en moldus.

Hermione : J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la célèbre maison hantée moldue.

Draco : Je te savais idiote mais pas à ce point là, Granger. Depuis quand on présente une maison comme on le ferait pour un sang pur ?

Hermione : Depuis que tu n'as plu de cerveau, Malfoy !

Ron : Ouais, d'abord !

Severus : Tiens, il est réveillé celui là ?

Ron : Ouais !

Harry : On a un problème !

Severus : Oui, vous êtes un problème Potter.

Harry : Ce n'est pas moi le problème, Night est partie avec Rémus.

Personne ne répondit, le regardant sans rien dire quand une hurlement strident retentit venant de la maison hantée.

Harry : Night monte assez facilement dans les aigus…

Hermione : Ils sont dans la maison !

Draco : On aurait pas pu trouver tous seuls…

Hermione : Nia nia nia…

Severus : Quand Granger aura fini de nous montrer le fin fond de son intelligence, nous pourrons peut être aller vois…

Hermione ne dit rien, rouge de colère et de honte, et ils allèrent voir. Ils virent Rémus mort de rire et Night en train de bouder. Severus bougonna des insultes sur la santé mentale d'un certain garou et Harry demanda :

Harry : Que s'est il passé ?

Rémus ( Entre deux rires) : C'est… Drac…

Il repartit dans un fou rire qui énerva grandement Night.

Night : C'est ça, rigole…

Rémus : Il faut avoué que c'était drôle.

Hermione : Que s'est il passé ?

Rémus : On venait d'entrer et la porte s'est soudainement fermée.

Night : J'ai fait un bond de 2 mètres pour atterrir dans les bras de Lupin.

Personne ne dit quelque chose et on entendit peu à peu des pouffement plus ou moins discret ? Night eut la soudaine envie de les atomiser au lance-flammes. Un fausse araignée tomba du plafond et Ron se figea avant de hurler de peur. Draco allait dire quelque chose mais il vit un fantôme passer et celui ci ressemblait à une ombre. Il hurla à son tour et s'enfuit dans un direction quelconque

Severus : Mr Malfoy ! Revenez ici, c'est juste un drap !

Un miroir sur un rail arriva et Snape le vit. Il cria de peur et partit à son tour en courrant.

Harry : Il a peur de son reflet ?

Rémus : Oui. Surtout depuis qu'on a ensorcelé son miroir pour qu'il essaye de le dévorer ç chaque fois qu'il veut se voir dedans.

Hermione : Vous êtes horrible !

Rémus : Je suis fier de mon sort. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a les cheveux comme ça.

Hermione : Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Rémus : Moi non plus.

Rémus éclata de rire et avança vers une porte. Un loup garou en carton apparu, surprenant Rémus. La réction de celui ci fut de rire jusqu'au moment où l'animal bougea. Le vrai garou hurla et parti en courrant. Il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Night et Pansy. Ron criait toujours autant devant l'araignée . Il regarda autours de lui et partit en courrant . Harry le suivit, prétextant qu'il fallait le retrouver à tous prix. Hermione soupira et proposa :

Hermione : On sort ?

Pansy : Pourquoi pas. Pour une fois que Granger à une bonne idée.

Night : Je suis déjà dehors.

En effet, Night venait de passer la porte, Hermione et Pansy la suivirent. Un fois dehors, Hermione demanda :

Hermione : Et les autres ?

Night et Pansy : On s'en fout.

Hermione : Vous avez répété longtemps ?

Night : Oui.

Pansy : Non.

Hermione : On fait quoi ?

Night : Je propose les simulateurs.

Hermione : Pas mal, on y va ?

Pansy : Je vous suis, je n'y connais rien.

Hermione (à Night) : Elle a quoi Parkinson ?

Night : Laisse béton

Elles allèrent vers les simulateurs et firent un tour. Pansy apprécia et elles en firent un second. Elles arrêtèrent quand elles virent Snape sortir précipitamment de la maison. Elles venaient de descendre du manège. Severus souffla un peu et Rémus, sortant de la baraque, lui fonça dessus. Ils tombèrent en avant et Draco, sortant à son tour, leur tomba dessus, bientôt suivit par Ron, encore tremblant de peur.

Night : On est pas dans la merde…

Hermione : ça fait deux fois que tu le dis.

Pansy : Oui mais quand tu les regarde… Où est Potter ?

Harry (sortant tranquillement) : Je suis là.

Il regarda le groupe affalé par terre.

Harry : Ils s'aiment ?

Cela eut l'effet de les faire lever encore plus vite. Severus voulu se jeter sur Potter mais fut arrêter par un rémus en train d'étrangler méthodiquement le fils de son meilleur ami.

Night : On devrait partir. Mine de rien, il est déjà 16 h.

Severus : en route, mauvais troupe !

Harry (Echappant des mains ne Rémus) : L'a un drôle d'humour.

Ils partirent enfin à 17 h et arrivèrent 2 h plus tard à Poudlard. Il avait préféré créer un portoloin, le ministre en avait donné le droit pour cette sortie. Ron s'écria tout à coup :

Ron : J'ai trouvé !

Hermione : T'as trouvé quoi ?

Ron : La réponse à ma question.

Harry : Fantastique, c'est quoi ?

Ron ( réfléchissant) : …

Night : On attends la réponse.

Ron : Je sais plus.

Et c'est ainsi que Ron confirma qu'il était bête comme ses pieds.


	6. Réponses aux reviews

Réponse aux reviews :

Dingle : Merci C'est fort constructif ce que tu as marqué mais merci quand même. Tu es le premier (ou la première) donc merci

Angeyumi : Merci pour le titre et voilà la suite Je travaille sur le chapitre 5 J'espère que la suite va vous plaire

lily-rose : Merci pitchoune ( ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?) T'aime les réplique de Ron ? Y en aura d'autre, promis

Merci à vous 3 XD


End file.
